Wunderschön!
by Miyu4
Summary: Arwen findet die beiden wunderschön! (Achtung: Slash!)


Titel: Wunderschön  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Arwen empfindet sie als wundeschön  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, wie man sich vermutlich schon denken kann.  
  
Wunderschön  
  
Ich finde sie wunderschön. Beide. Jeder auf seine eigene Art.  
  
Jedes Mal schwöre ich mir es werde das letzte Mal sein, aber ich weis auch jedes Mal, dass ich nicht wiederstehen werden kann. Wer kann es mir verübeln? Niemand, der die beiden je zusammen gesehen hat. Sie sind nun mal einfach wunderschön.  
  
Angefangen hat es eigentlich schon vor einer langen Zeit. Unsere Ehe, die von Aragorn und mir selbst, hatte sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, in die sich eigentlich keine Ehe entwickeln sollte, immerhin ist sie bis jetzt kinderlos geblieben. Kinder sollten nie mitbekommen, wenn die Ehe der Eltern in die Brüche geht.  
  
Wir hatten das Interesse an einander verloren, unsere Liebe war zu eine Art von Geschwisterliebe herunter gekühlt. Lust und Leidenschaft, die einstmals zwischen uns erblühte, war auf eine seltsame Weise verschwunden.  
  
Ich hatte mir bereits mehrere Liebhaber gesucht. Jeder von ihnen brachte mir auf seine Weise Befriedigung, aber keine war wirklich von Dauer. Sie waren nur eine willkommene Abwechslung nebenbei.  
  
Anfangs war ich mir noch ziemlich sicher, dass Aragorn mir treu war. Doch als ich eines Nachts von einem meiner Liebhaber zurück in unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer kam, war er nicht da.  
  
Erst dachte ich mir nichts besonderes dabei. Er hatte viel Arbeit zu tun. Gondor zu regieren war alles andere als problemlos und oftmals häuften sich die Briefe und Anträge in seinem Arbeitzimmer. Aber in dieser Nacht schien er Ewigkeiten zu brauchen. Also entschloss ich mich ihn in seinem Arbeitzimmer aufzusuchen.  
  
Ich machte mich also auf den Weg, aber als ich vor seiner Tür stand, sah ich kein Licht durch den Türspalt fallen und auch auf mein klopfen reagierte niemand. Das Arbeitszimmer war leer. Genau in diesem Moment hat mich die Neugier gepackt. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass auch Aragorn jemand anderen gefunden hatte und ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wer es war. Doch ich versuchte erst gar nicht ihn in dem riesigen Schloss zu suchen. Man sollte wissen, wenn sich etwas nicht lohnt.  
  
Stattdessen wartete ich seine Rückkehr ab. Es dauerte lange und der Tag brach bereits an. Ich war eingeschlafen, wurde aber durch das Geräusch der Tür, die leise aufgemacht wurde, geweckt. Aragorn kam herein. So leise, wie es für ihn nur möglich war, schlüpfte er aus seinen Klamotten und glitt dann zu mir unter die Bettdecke.  
  
Er wirkte zufriedener als sonst. Ausgeglichen und auf eine ungewöhnliche Art glücklich. Auch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er nicht erschöpft war. Aragorn lag den gesamten Rest der Nacht wach und lächelte vor sich hin. Meine Neugier wurde dadurch nicht gerade befriedigt.  
  
Ich sollte nicht lange warten müssen, bis Aragorn erneut verschwand. In jener Nacht folgte ich ihm und in jener Nacht beobachtete ich sie auch zusammen. Ich werde diesen Anblick nie vergessen. Diese Perfektion zwischen den beiden. Wie die Vereinigung zweier völlig verschiedenen Elemente, kam es mir vor.  
  
Feuer und Wasser... Sterblichkeit und Unsterblichkeit... Schwarz und Weiß... Licht und Dunkelheit... Elb und Mensch...  
  
Als ich sie in jener Nacht beobachtete, war es eigentlich unbeabsichtigt. Ich hatte ja bereits gesehen wo er hingegangen war und doch konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, sie durch den Türspalt zu seinem Zimmer zu beobachten. Nur den Anfang wollte ich sehen, sagte ich mir, aber als ich sie sah, konnte ich nicht gehen. Ich wollte die beiden zusammen sehen.  
  
Bis heute hat sich das gehalten. Ich beobachte sie, wann immer ich kann. Will keine Einzelheit verpassen. Eigentlich sollte ich mich dafür schämen, doch ich kann es nicht. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür sie zu sehen und auch für die damit verbundene Lust, die ich danach beseitige, schäme ich mich nicht. Niemand, der die beiden jemals beobachten wird, würde sich dafür schämen.  
  
Auch heute warte ich auf sie. Er hat ihn zu einem Gespräch zu sich gerufen, wie er es in letzter Zeit so oft getan hat. Ich habe schon fast das Gefühl, er bemüht sich nicht mehr zu verbergen, dass er eine Affäre mit dem Prinzen von Düsterwald hat. Immer öfter zeigt er ihm seine Zuneigung. Eine Art von Zuneigung, die nicht unter guten Freunden üblich ist. Nicht das es mich störte. Ich kann sie so noch öfter beobachten.  
  
Aragorns Blicke, die er dem Prinzen zuwirft. Wie er ihn ansieht und seine Augen alles versprechen, was sich ein Geliebter oder eine Geliebte nur wünschen können. Wie der Legolas immer wieder den Blick in Verlegenheit sengt und leicht, ja kaum merklich, errötet. Ich liebe es, diese Dinge zu beobachten. Sie verraten so viel über die beiden.  
  
Ich kann etwas hören. Schritte kommen näher. Leichte und schwere. Ich kann ihre Stimmen hören. Aragorn sagt irgendetwas und wird mit dem mit dem leichten Lachen von Legolas belohnt.  
  
Die Tür wird geöffnet und Aragorn ergreift Legolas Hand. Er führt ihn herein, in einer spielerischen und demonstrativen Art. Wenn jetzt jemand in seinem Arbeitzimmer wäre, außer mir, so wüsste er sofort, dass der Elb bereits vergeben ist. Ich muss lächeln. Die beiden wissen nicht, dass ich sie schon oft beobachtet habe.  
  
Er führt den Prinzen bis in die Mitte des großen, runden Raumes. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie ordentlich alles weggeräumt worden ist. Also hat er das geplant. Ich denke kurz darüber nach was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen würden oder sie sonst wie herausfinden würden, dass ich sie beobachte. Legolas würde mir vermutlich nicht mehr in die Augen schauen können, aber er währe nicht der einzige. Auch ich würde es aus Verlegenheit nicht mehr wagen, denn vielleicht würde er sonst eines Tages sehen, dass ich sie nicht nur einmal beobachtet habe, sondern sie oft sehe. Was Aragorn machen würde, bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Man kann den König von Gondor nicht so leicht einschätzen.  
  
Aragorn küsst die Hand des Elben und zieht ihn dann an sich. Vorsichtig, als könnte er Legolas zerbrechen, legt er seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte. Langsam beginnt er mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie haben ihre eigene Melodie, brauchen keine Musik, die sie jetzt stört. Ihre Körper bewegen sich in perfekter Harmonie. Sonnenlicht scheint durch die hohen Fenster und ergießt sich über ihnen. Wie in einem Märchen scheinen sie zu sein. Wunderschön.  
  
Aragorns Hand gleitet von der Hüfte zu den Schultern des Prinzen, vorsichtig beginnt er die Knoten zulösen, ohne ihre Bewegung zu unterbrechen. Legolas scheint es kaum zu bemerken. Irgend wann gleitet das Oberteil lose von seine Schultern und fällt zu Boden. Seine Haut schimmert im Licht der Sonne.  
  
Die Hände des Königs sinken wieder hinab und ich muss es nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass er langsam die Hose des Prinzen öffnet. Sie tanzen immer noch, als wäre nichts geschehen, aber Legolas hat nun sein Gesicht an die Schulter seines Mannes gedrückt. Wenn mir jemals jemand etwas von Schönheit erzählt, so werde ich mich an diesen Moment erinnern.  
  
Mit einem leisen Rascheln gleitet nun auch die Hose über die Hüfte des Elben zu Boden. Sie tanzen immer noch. Legolas sieht zu Aragorn hoch. Ich kann die Scheue in seinen Augen sehen, die Verlegenheit, dass er so ganz unbekleidet ist, spüren.  
  
Wie hat er es bloß geschafft sich das über die Zeit hinweg zu bewahren? Er ist weit über die zwei tausend Jahre alt und doch ist noch ehrliche Scheue und Schüchternheit in ihm. Wie bleibt man nach einer so langen Zeit noch so Rein und Unschuldig? Eigentlich ist es mir egal, aber ich bewundere ihn dafür. Vielleicht ist es einer der Gründe warum Aragorn und er immer noch zusammen sind. Vielleicht ist es das was Aragorn möchte? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Mein Ehemann lächelt aufmunternd auf seinen geliebten Freund herunter. Legolas wirkt jetzt so klein und zerbrechlich. Er scheint aus feinstem Porzellan angefertigt zu sein, dass so leicht zu zerbrechen ist. Im vergleich mit Aragorn wirkt er wie ein Mäuschen.  
  
Legolas vergräbt sein Gesicht erneut in der Halsbeuge des Königs, aber seine Bewegungen sind immer noch harmonisch. Er lässt sich gehen. Vertraut sich Aragorn an, vertraut ihm, dass er ihn nicht verletzten wird. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Legolas jetzt alles tun würde, was Aragorn von ihm will. Aber der Mann will niemandem etwas antun. Warum sollte er auch? Er hat Legolas ja willig, schon fast zu seinen Füßen.  
  
Aragorns Hand streichelt ruhig über den Rücken des Prinzen, er drückt Legolas dicht an sich. Die nackte Haut des Elben kommt in Berührung mit dem Stoff der Kleidung. Der König ist ja immer noch vollkommen bekleidet. Ich kann die Berührung fast auf meiner Haut spüren.  
  
Irgendwann hebt Legolas den Kopf und sieht erneut in die Augen des Königs. Ein scheues Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Unschuldig und Rein... zwei Wörter die ich in letzter Zeit immer wieder in Verbindung mit ihm bringe.  
  
Aragorn fängt die Lippen des Prinzen mit den eigenen ein. Ein sanfter und leichter Kuss beginnt. Heute werden sie sich Zeit lassen. Keiner kann sie hetzten. Sie tanzen immer noch.  
  
Erst als sich der Kuss vertieft, beginnen die Bewegungen langsamer zu werden. Legolas Hände liegen auf den Schultern des Königs, dessen einer Arm immer noch um die Hüfte des Elben geschlungen ist, seine zweite Hand ruht im Haar seines Gegenüber. Er hält ihn weiter an seinem Platz. Gibt Legolas nicht die Chance zu entfliehen.  
  
Sie sind zur Ruhe gekommen, nur noch mit dem Kuss beschäftigt. Ich liebe es sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich komplett ineinander verlieren. Beneiden tue ich sie ebenfalls, für diese Leidenschaft, die ich schon fast vergessen habe.  
  
Aragorns Hand gleiten von Legolas Rücken, zu dessen Hintern. Sie unterbrechen ihren Kuss nur um Luft zu holen, bevor ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander treffen. Wie sie dastehen muss ich mich an meinen Gedanken mit Licht und Dunkelheit erinnern. Aragorn ist vollständig in den dunklen Farben seines Landes gekleidet, Legolas helle Haut hebt sich in einem starken Kontrast dagegen ab. Wie Licht und Dunkelheit.  
  
Seine Hand streicht spielerisch zwischen die Pobacken. Legolas stöhnt leise in den Mund seines Verführers. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und ich bereue mal wieder, dass ich sie damals nicht schon gesehen habe. Als Aragorn ihn das erst mal verführt hat.  
  
Das Stöhnen des Elben wird lauter. Aragorns Mund hat seine Lippen verlassen.  
  
Ich frage mich wie sie damals wohl ausgesehen haben. Die süßes Verlegenheit in den Augen des Prinzen und das verlangen in den Augen des Menschen. Ich glaube sie waren genauso wunderschön wie sie es heute sind. Ich glaube ich werde nie aufhören sie zu beobachten.  
  
Zu dem Stöhnen des Prinzen vermischt sich das keuschen des Mannes.  
  
Ich male mir das Bild von damals aus. Wie Aragorn Legolas auf das Bett gepint hat, genauso wie jetzt. Wie seine Lippen über den Körper des Elben gleiten und Legolas scheue Hände den Körper des Königs erforschen.  
  
Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei ist den Lippen von Legolas entkommen. Aragorn hält inne. Leise Worte flüstert er ihm zu. Sie beruhigen den Elben, lenken ihn von dem Schmerz ab.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön!" die Worte brennen sich in meinen Kopf ein. Sie waren laut genug um sie über den schnellen Atem der beiden zu verstehen. Ich lächele. Aragorn kann manche Dinge ganz simpel und einfach ausdrücken, wo manch einer viele Worte brauchen würde.  
  
"Du auch!" Die Erwiderung ist leise, fast kraftlos, im vergleich mit den Worten davor. Er hat ihn komplett hilflos in seinen Armen. Willenlos.  
  
Aragorn küsst ihn erneut. Diesmal ist der Kuss langsam und tief. Leidenschaftlich. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennen, spüre ich die unbändig Emotion zwischen den beiden. "Bist du bereit?"  
  
Ich kann mich an kein einziges mal erinnern, an dem Aragorn nicht irgendwie die Kontrolle behalten hat. Es gab das ein oder andere mal, an dem Legolas oben gewesen war, doch Aragorn hatte ihn trotz allem kontrolliert. Es hatte den Elben scheinbar niemals gestört.  
  
Sanftes Stöhnen erfüllt erneut den Raum. Wundervolle Geräusche.  
  
Ich beobachte die beiden. Die Harmonie ist nicht zu beschreiben. Kein Wort kann das sagen, was ich jetzt im Moment sehe. Sie sind wie für einander erschaffen. Erneut beginnen sie sich zu küssen. Ihr Orgasmus kommt jetzt in rasender Geschwindigkeit näher. Mir kommt es vor als wäre ich in einem von den beiden. Wie sich das wohl anfühlt?  
  
Ich stelle mir vor, ich wäre Aragorn und fühle jede seiner Bewegungen. Meine Hände, die über den schweißnassen Oberkörper des Prinzen gleiten. Meine Lippen, die seine verschlossen halten. Ich in ihm.  
  
Dann stelle ich mir vor ich sein Legolas. Mein Körper reibt sich an dem des, noch halbbekleidetem Königs. Seine Hände kann ich spüren, wie sie überall zugleich zusein scheinen. Seine Lippen, die mich brandmarken wollen.  
  
Ich liebe beide Vorstellungen.  
  
Ihr Orgasmus ist so intensiv, dass ich ihn bis zu meinem Versteck spüren kann. Ein süßer Aufschrei von Legolas, ein tiefes, raues Stöhnen von Aragorn, bevor er auf den Elben sinkt. Vollkommen entkräftet. Aber immer noch schön.  
  
Ich brauch nicht weiterhin zu bleiben, um zu sehen, was jetzt geschehen wird. Sie werden noch einige Zeit so daliegen. Schweigsam, sich an den Händen haltend. Irgendwann wird Aragorn aufstehen um eine Decke zu holen und dann werden sie wieder so ruhig daliegen.  
  
Sie brauchen keine Luft zum Atmen, keine Früchte zum Essen, kein Wasser zum Trinken. Sie brauchen nur sich gegenseitig. Die beiden werden, unter der Decke zusammengekuschelt, daliegen und irgendwann werden sie beginnen zu reden. Über dies und jenes, ohne jegliche Sorge. Nur so um die Stimme des anderen zuhören. Sie werden lachen und Momente des Glückes teilen.  
  
Das ist es wofür ich sie im Endeffekt beneide. Dafür, dass sie einander haben. Dafür, dass sie sich lieben, ohne es auszusprechen.  
  
Ich glaube eines Tages wird Aragorn mich wegen ihm verlassen. Nein, ich glaube nicht, ich weis! Und ich werde mich für sie freuen, denn sie gehören zusammen. Wie eng sie zusammengehören, werden sie irgendwann herausfinden.  
  
Doch bis dahin werde ich sie beobachten.  
  
Denn eines wird sich nie ändern.  
  
Zusammen sind sie noch schöner, als alleine.  
  
Wunderschön!  
  
~*~  
  
Ende... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Feedback sind immer erwünscht!!  
  
Bye Miyu 


End file.
